Lillans life
by ChaosxXx
Summary: Lillan had a hard life before she moved to bluebell and it seems to be creeping up on her can a someone help her before its too late? Wanna continue but noone seems to read it.
1. Chapter 1

I stared at my white little pony Vanilla, she was small but strong. I felt the wind rush through my hair it felt so nice. I always wanted to be a farmer even when my mother wanted me to be a lawyer I knew she meant well and running away to start a new life pushed the guilt down on me but I couldn't stop I wanted this I needed this I am going to live in...CRASH!

"Huh are you okay?" I opened my eyes slowly to see two figures standing over me. One looked like he was from a fancy place with a top hat, a suit, and cane he also had a big nose and grey hair. The other one looked very traditional she was wearing a kimono and a headdress blocked her hair. "I'm okay I think.." I answered putting my hand on my throbbing head. The last thing I remember was.. was packing for a new town i was going to move to...new town...what was the name? "You took quite a fall when your horse crashed. Your horse seems to be okay but that carts broken." The fancy man said "Hey you must be Lillian the new girl who was going to live in Bluebell or Konohana. "Yes your the new farmer." The traditional one said "I believe you were coming to Konohana." Kono-Kono-Konohana...was that the name of the town...hmmmm.

"Don't be so blunt she never said where she was moving yet Ina its still her decision." the man said...the traditional women must be Ina. "Yes,Yes of course Rutger I just don't want her to make a mistake." Ina said putting her hand on her head, Rutger must be the guy "Excuse me! Bluebell is no mistake and it never will be." Rutger continued "Besides shes a farmer farming is about livestock and thats Bluebells speciality." I've always loved animals "No way crops are the life of the farmer and thats what Konohanas all about." Never better than fresh fruit. "So where are you going to live?" they both said in unison still glaring at each other.

I couldn't remember which town i was going to live in...maybe I can decide now? Okay so crops makes alot of money every 2 weeks or so and they're alot less work. But animals make money daily and I could get better produce by being friendly with them so its worth more money but with crops..I need to buy fertilizer which costs alot of money.

"Bluebell."

"Okay so this is your house Lillian I really hope you'll be happy here and remember to introduce yourself to your new neighbours." Rutger said and left the house. I looked around the house it was very European style just like the whole town and it was very cute and i loved it. I wonder what konohana was like the girl looked traditional which was not me so the town was probably like that to maybe the town people too.I think I chose the right town, but a question always bugged me "was i suppose to come here?"


	2. Chapter 2

Spring 3rd

"Lillan come on out." Rutger yelled from outside my door. I glanced at my clock 8:30 a.m. I don't know if I'll be able to wake up at 6 when I get animals, I love sleeping in. Speaking of animals how am I going to save up for one? I guess I could go hand fishing but it will still take a long time to get enough money to even afford a chicken.

"Lillan?" Rutger called again, oops I got lost in thought. "Coming!" I yell and slip into my 'Bluebell outfit' honestly, he wants me to farm but he gave me a pretty dress? I really don't understand that guy maybe some jeans and a t-shirt or something.

"Are you awake?" he called again.. oops again.

"I'm here. I'm here." I say while coming out the door.

"This is Jessica and we have a present for you."

I looked at the girl she was around 40 years old with brown hair and dressed like a farmer from the pioneer times, next to her was a cow and a chicken.

"They're yours." Rutger said obviously seeing my face expression "Really?" I ask this is too good to be true. "Yep." he and Jessica took their leave, leaving me with the chicken and cow.

After I got them all settled in I decided to give them names, everyone needs a name right I don't wanna go calling each cow I get 'cow' or each chicken I get 'chicken' hmm I wonder if all my chickens would respond to that name or just that chicken..off topic anyways the cow I'll start with her name first.

I stared at the cow she didn't have alot of spots but she had big ones. "How about..Bessie?" I ask the cow and she mooed "Kinda cliche but it suits you."

Now for the chicken. She had red right around her eyes and her feathers were really dirty but also really soft. "How about Clucks?" I ask and the chicken just stared at me for a second than started jumping up and down. "Seriously that's all I can do? Clucks the chicken wow.."

"Anyone here?" asked a cheery male voice "No." I reply "That's rude." the voice replied, I thought it was funny.. a guy came into my chicken barn with a cool looking hat, brown hair and suspenders.

"My names Ash and I take care of the animals at my moms shop I think you met her already her name is Jessica." Ash said and I nodded "Okay good stop by anytime you want and I hope you meet the other villagers soon." I nodded again and he left.

I met alot of new people today like;

Howard: the restaurants owner kinda..transgenderish but really sweet

Laney: Howards daughter I dunno how to really describe but after I actually met her she told me "Everything I bake is delicious." so got kind of an ego.

Cheryl: Ashs little sister such a sweetheart

Georgia: Sweet girl with a western accent really into horses

Deigo: Runs the general shop.

Thats all I guess I'll have to meet the rest tomorrow but first thing tomorrow I have to deliver some milk to Konohana pretty cool right? I mean my second day and their already buying milk from me I guess they don't really have any milk there? Good thing Ash showed me the way up and down the mountain oh my gosh he never takes a break. I really love this town


End file.
